


in the dark the only thing to hold onto is you

by theowo



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Assault, Break Up, Hospitals, Implied Relationships, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Break Up, Slow Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and vintage, emperor is fucking awful, established relationships - Freeform, for the like only relationship that isn't pre established, fuck emperor he didn't deserve a boyfriend anyways, hurt comfort, i just dont like the name snorkel, missing person, same with red sole and burns, save prince please, snorkel is actually going to be called diver, so is omega, the x-blood and team newper deserve better, their relationship was built off of their power hungriness and need for total control over others, they will be called cuff and afro respectively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowo/pseuds/theowo
Summary: Turf War Gambling AU where everything that can fall apart does.
Relationships: Aloha/Hachi | Eight/Goggles, Army/Rider/Mask, Bamboo/Uniform (Splatoon), Bobble/Nana | Seven, Designer Headphones/Snorkel (Splatoon), Full Moon Glasses/Glasses | Specs/Half-Rim/Aviators, Omega/Emperor, Skull/Vintage (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

After sustaining major loses and seeing no profit turn up in Enperry's investment in Turf War gear, the CEO and Emperor and Prince's father was desperate to keep the company from falling into bankruptcy. 

Still clinging onto hope that he could profit off of his son's reputation as one of the youngest teams to win the Square King Cup, he became the head of an underground gambling ring and bet as big as he could, the idea gaining traction as a get rich quick type of deal. 

Despite how they grew in size he somehow managed to reign total control and remain in the shadows as he did so.

It worked, though in return beautiful Inkopolis—once a vibrant city of color and song—now turned mute with debt and rising tensions between once friendly rivals, friends, and even teammates and family, causing them to turn against each other, going as far as to sabotage their weapons or even worse—endangering their safety and the safety of their teams and families—all for the sake of staying on top. 

Even as bleak as things turned, however, small tightknit groups did what they could to protect each other and prevent one another from having to find each other unconscious in a ditch. 

Others were lucky if they could even leave their house without having to fear for their safety.

And yet even those even more unlucky still had Lady Luck looking down on them occasionally if they managed to make it out of their teams in one piece.


	2. small explanation

okay im.really sorry first of all but i might.not ever get to starting this. 

i had a really strict outline in mind and i had wrote this story in a way where the characters and their development—even the overall theme and direction of the story—were heavily dependent on each other and the relationships they had with one another, moreso than they already are in my writing.

this means that if any one of them was to be removed, the story would lose the impact and it would no longer make sense, resulting in the whole story needing HEAVY rewriting and a different ending that might not be happy or be something i want that would be satisfying to both write and read.

and unfortunately as a result of recent events and how my brain has processed them i have to remove one of the most important characters that are the basis for certain arcs i had in mind and also has a big impact on the ending. 

there is no way i can write this story unfortunately without this character because they had too big of an importance for several other characters. by removing the character, roughly six other characters wont be able to develop in critical ways that the story are dependent on, including the ending.

their development because of the character that has to be removed is very critical, not including the character's actions themselves. 

if at any point i work through the trauma as a result of recent events i will come back and start this story, but this might end up being deleted/orphaned or passed onto someone i can trust to continue who will keep the integrity of the plot.

**Author's Note:**

> everything is going to spiral 
> 
> and its all going to be written from beginning to end so grab some popcorn n tissues n get comfy


End file.
